Brothers
by DarkWolfizzGirl
Summary: Red get's left behind in a forest. What next? R R


Brothers.

_Fizz: Hey there. You must be one of the (un)lucky ones to come across me! Anyways, this is an one shot based off the FS+ plus manga. Red is the star! Yay! And, no, there is no yaoi. Sorry. Well, what are you waiting for? _

_ON WITH LE STORY!_

_ps: I no own anything except plot line._

_note: 'these are Red's thoughts.'_

~ . ~

It was a mild mid-morning in July. The sky was a bright blue, with small white candy floss clouds just drifting.

Four boys, each with sunny blond hair and sapphire eyes were walking through a lush forest. The four each wore a tunic of different colours. Green, Blue, Red and Purple.

Atop their heads were long hats of the same color. They also had on a brown belt, white leggings and brown boots.

The red one, Red, was lagging behind, his head down. In front of him were the green, blue and purple ones, Green, Blue and Vio respectiavly.

The three aformentioned were discussing plans on how to stop Vaati.

Red sighed. He was always left out.

_' It's like everykind thing I say turns to static. Useless static.'_

He felt tears well up in his eyes. Red quickly wiped them.

_' No! I'm not going to cry!'_

Looking up he realized that he was alone. The others had gone ahead, leaving him behind in their haste.

The wind rustled the beautiful green leaves above. Listening, Red could hear bird song in the distance.

_' Maybe this isn't so bad. Blue's not hurting me, at least. And it's so pretty.'_

Red smiled a big smile. He hummed innocently. It was a tune that he could remember the melody but not the name.

Red laughed, and started running to where he could hear water.

The river water was pure and cyrstal clean. Red looked in, curious as to see if he could spot any small fish. He giggled when he saw some.

" Hey, did you guys hear something?"

~ . ~

Red stifled a gasp as Green's voice drew nearer, and acting on instinct, he fled.

Futher in to the forest he ran, not stopping until he couldn't hear Green, Blue or Vio anymore.

Coming to a halt in a clearing, Red sat on a log. Tears came to his eyes, and this time he didn't stop them.

Red curled in to a ball as tight as he could. Shaking; he realized what he had done.

_' I left them! They must be worr- no, they wouldn't. I doubt they've noticed I've gone.'_

This thought made Red cry harder. He sat on the cold wood for about two hours.

~ . ~

It was about midday when Red stood up. His eyes were red and dry. Blinking; he shook his head letting his hair fall in front of his eyes.

The clouds were thicker and darker by this time. Red looked up as the first raindrop fell on to the centre of his forehead.

Within five minutes it was pouring, but Red didn't make a move. Instead he just closed his eyes.

_' It's just like me. It can change in a moments notice. Heh.'_

It was like this for a few more hours. It was about three o'clock when the rain stopped.

Red opened his now pale blue eyes. He knew his eyes had changed and he was happy. He was different.

Red had decided during the shower that he would need a vantage point.

So; he climbed the tallest tree nearbye, stopping at the highest branch.

The forest was even more beautiful now that it had rained.

The view was picturesque. The trees were a bright green, the sky had cleared and was a bright blue and you could just make out Hyrule Castle Town in the distance.

" Red, where are you!?"

Blue's voice came from below, in the clearing. Red froze, hoping Blue wouldn't see him.

" Red!" That was Green. That ment Vio was most likely with them.

Red didn't make a sound. He knew he should get down, but Blue would hurt him and Green and Vio would nag him and lecture him about being irresponsible.

The branch Red was sitting on began to creak and sway. Red tensed more, feeling that the branch would soon break.

He carefully got up, without a peep.

_' I might have to get to another tree. Wait, there's one!'_

The other tree was slightly below the one Red was currently on. He stepped down and quickly hid behind the leaves.

Vio glanced up, hearing something creak. He saw a flash of red behind some leaves and alerted the other two.

" Guys, I think I found Red! He's up there!" Vio pointed to the branch Red was on.

Red paniced and without thinking, he jumped to another tree. This gave the ones on the ground a chance to see him.

Blue started steaming, knowing that because Red was smaller and lighter he could climb and get away quickly.

" Red! Come down here!" Green yelled up to the paniced boy.

Red looked at him and jumped from the tree he was on.

~ . ~

Gasps came from the others as he jumped, thinking he would get hurt.

But, Red only landed with a slight wobble. He took off running, tears spilling from his eyes.

Blue, Green and Vio stood still, shocked that their brother would just run away from them.

Blue snapped first.

" What does he think he's doing!?"

Vio sighed, " We must have scared him. He may be acting on instinct."

" Guys, we have to go after him!" Green was extremely worried for Red.

And with that; they all started running after Red.

~ . ~

Red could hear the others catching up. He actually had got hurt a little, hence the wobble when he landed.

His right leg was hurting and slowing him down, blood showing through the white leggings.

Red's leg had got caught on a smaller branch, a sharp branch.

Tripping over a root, he fell down the place he needed most. A fairy fountain.

The fairies swirled around, healing Red's leg. He stayed in this little hide-away.

He took a small, roughly carved flute out and started playing the same tune as before.

The name hit Red as soon as he started. It was "A Window To The Past."

Red played for a few minutes until he heard three things land behind him.

He put the flute away and wouldn't look up or turn around.

Red braced himself for the hammer that never came.

~ . ~

Blue, Green and Vio looked at Red. Green went and sat beside him, Blue and Vio following suit.

Red kept his head down, his shoulders shaking.

" Play that song again. It's nice.", Green said gently, sensing the distress off Red.

Red gave a small nod and put the flute to his lips.

The music calmed everyone down. After Red had finished, he looked at Green.

Green smiled at him and gave him a brotherly hug. Red looked startled, but hugged him back and ended up crying.

" I'msorry,I'msorry,I'msorry-", Red mumbled

" Shhh. It's ok.", Vio whispered.

" We left you. Blame us.", Blue consoled Red, showing his rare soft side.

They stayed there, in the fairy fountain. Red eventually fell asleep with these thoughts;

_' It's nice to know I can count on my brothers.'_

~ . ~

_Fizz: Welp, that's done. Cookie to whoever guesses where the song comes free to review. Bye._


End file.
